The black Prince
by wildedge
Summary: Harry is reborn into the GOT world as a prince.


**Chapter 1**

**This chapter takes place one month before Robert leaves for Winterfell.**

"Breath in and out, in and out and release!" He thought releasing the arrow.

The arrow flew straight and true hitting the bulls eye once again, Harry put the boy down and marveled his handiwork. He grinned walking up to the target and pulling the arrow from it, "That was my hundredth straight bulls eye today, I can't seem to miss." He muttered to himself as he place the arrow back into his quiver.

"As expected of the one who became a marksman at eleven, you have always been an exceptional boy." Said an all to familiar voice.

Harry sighed however he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he turned to the man, "You honor me with your praise Ser Selmy, its especially flattering coming from a true knight such as yourself." Said Harry bowing his head slightly.

Barristen returned the bow and walked up to him, "There is a gathering at the throne room a villager has come to the king with a major problem, your presence is required." He said.

Harry looked puzzled at this as usually his presence wasn't required at things like this, but what the king want,s is what the king gets. He thought to himself as he nodded his acceptance and left for his room to quickly freshen up and change. He arrived ten minutes later in the great hall and the meeting was already underway his mother and siblings already there with his father on the iron throne. He saw Grandmaester Pycelle on his left and his uncle Renly Baratheon on his right as he is Master of Laws. He turned his attention to the villager as he took his place beside his family, he felt his mothers hand on his shoulder, oddly Jon Arryn the hand of the king was absent.

Harry smiled as he always had a very close relationship with his mother, she along with Myrcella and Tommen and Joffrey were the reason he trained so hard. He wanted to protect them from anyone who would threaten their safety. He listened to what the villager was saying.

"My lord the men, they took our woman and took them once more with our children watching them. As they defiled their mothers and aunts, they laughed while they did so your Grace. They then covered the children in pitch and then set them alight, we watched them burn your Grace. Our children screaming in agony the smell of burnt flesh strong in the air, the cruel laughter of the men as they did so." Said the villager tears welling in his eyes.

Robert's facial expressions did not change, "Did they fly any sigil?" He asked.

The villager looked confused, "Sigil? Your grace." He asked.

Renly sighed at the villagers ignorance, "Did they have any banner with them." He clarified.

"No, your grace although five of the men wore armor like the knights." He said.

Robert nodded taking in all the information before making a decision, "It could be raiders your grace." Said Maester Pycelle.

Renly shook his head, "They wouldn't have such armor." Chimed in Renly.

Robert drank from his cup and turned his eyes back to the villager, "Did the armored men have any distinguishing markings on them?" He asked hoping for a clue as to their identity.

The villager he thought for a moment, "Well they all had a blue bird on their breast plate and blue cloaks." He said.

Renly said to his king Robert, "That sounds like the Blackwood brothers my king." He said.

Robert nodded his head, "Yes they were in the service of a bannerman of Jon Arryn when they abandoned their post." He said.

Robert looked down at the villager with sympathy in his eyes, "While I cannot bring back your dead I can exact my justice for you." He said and stood up to his full height.

Although his years of drinking and eating had taken its toll he was a very fat man with a large pot belly, pudgy face and a thick beard. He was no longer the tall muscled man he used to be although,h he still projected an aura of a powerful man which he still was, "Prince Hadrian step forward." He said surprising everyone in the room.

Harry was shocked his father had called him forward he managed to quickly pull himself together and with his head held high. He quickly and gracefully walked to the front facing his father and bowed his head slightly standing at attention. Robert stared down at his own son, "Prince Hadrian of House Baratheon you are charged for bringing the false knights as well as their allies to justice you may select sixty men to go along with you." He said.

"I strip them of their titles, ranks, lands and holdings and sentence them to death. This is the kings justice." He said.

With that done the meeting was over and everyone departed the throne room, all except Cersei as she went after Robert. She managed to find him in the small council room along with Jon Arryn his hand of the king, "What are you thinking sending my Harry on such a dangerous mission, he isn't even of age yet. Do you really want to send our son to his death!" She screamed at him fury blazing hotly in her eyes.

Robert glared at her his face red with anger or by the alcohol she would never know, "Don't question me Cersei, I wouldn't have sent the boy if I didn't believe he could handle it. Honestly you baby that boy almost as much as Joffrey, although unlike that boy Hadrian shows so much talent and promise in the art of war." He bellowed then taking a swing of his wine.

She growled, "Don't let him go he is just a boy only Four and ten name days old, he is not ready to take a life once again." She said.

He slammed his glass down on the table, "Enough my decision is final." He roared scaring Cersei a little.

Jon Arryn managed to interfere, "Robert enough, your grace perhaps its time we separate and cool our tongues. Your grace I know as a mother you may fear for your son but, have no fear your son is a very formidable warrior. I heard he was trained in swordmanship by Ser Barristen Selmy and he is extremely skilled with a bow and arrow. I believe he will come home without much trouble from the raiders even with the Blackwood brothers." Said the Hand of the king.

Cersei let the issue go Jon Arryn's words did not put her at ease, but she knew that when Robert made up his mind it couldn't be changed. With a heavy heart she let the issue go and went to her second sons room. She opened the door without knocking only to blush at what she saw. Her son stood naked as the day he was born his body still wet with water presumably from a bath, "Mother please announce yourself before you enter." He chided her not at all concerned with his nudity.

Cersei sighed though she did not turn away, this was one of her sons quirks he honestly had no modesty what so ever. She watched as he dressed and placed on his unique armor admiring his well developed form, "Are you heading out immediately Hadrian?" She asked hoping he wouldn't be leaving so soon.

He turned to her as he finished putting his armor on and nodded his head, "Yes I will, I already informed my men we would be leaving immediately after they pack for the trip." He said.

Cersei was saddened by this, "You look so handsome in that armor my son." She said appraisingly eyeing his form.

Harry blushed at the compliment and gave himself a once over, the armor he wore was a breast plate made of a unique leather that was even stronger than its steel counter part. He wore only one shoulder guard on his left arm, he wore wrist guards that came up until his elbow, dark green pants with guards that reached until his knee's his outfit was a dark teal.**( Think of lancers outfit from Fate zero) **

"Mother please, your embarrassing me." He said packing what he would need in his pack.

Cersei smiled and walked up to her son and embraced him, laying his head against her chest. "I will be worrying about you every day until you return." She said softly to him breathing in his scent.

Harry smiled, truly he treasured these times with his mother when she truly was so kind to him. He reveled in the warmth she gave off tightening his hug with her, "I promise mother, I will be fine besides it won't just be me I will have my men with me." He said separating from her embrace.

Cersei grabbed his hand and held it tightly staring into his eyes, "I will be praying to the gods for your safety as a mother always does for her children, so please be careful." She said releasing her hand.

Harry smiled sincerely at her, "I'm always careful mom, see you in a month or so." He said.

With that he gathered his weapons, a beautiful bow with vines carved into it, his quiver of arrows and his blade a slim silver hand and a half straight sword inset with rubies at the hilt (the sword of Gryffindor). He hefted his pack and left his room his mother followed him down, once Harry arrived at the stable to see Janos Harkin sitting there cleaning his horses hoof. He grinned and patted him hard on the back tipping the teenager over slightly, "Janos I see your here already, ready for your first mission with me." He asked smiling at Janos cheer at the news.

Janos stood up and bowed slightly, "Very my prince, I will go inform them your here ." He said and rushed off to inform the men he was here and ready.

Harry chuckled and thought over the men who served him as his sworn shields, there were fifty nine of them of which forty were of noble houses from the reach, Vale, Storms end and Dorne. Harry shook his head, "I'm starting to think I'm just that lucky to have so many influential allies." Thought Harry dryly.

Harry prepped his horse for long travel out in the forests, this wasn't the first time he had traveled from the red keep.

He had traveled quite a few times with his uncle Renly to storms end where he met with the lords that resided there. He also traveled to the vale twice with Jon Arryn who had wanted to visit his home. He finished preparing his horse to see his men there waiting for him on their horses. He grinned at them and lead his horse out the stable to see his mother along with Myrcella and Tommen, Jon Arryn and Renly Baratheon were there. Harry smiled and walked up to them, "Hadrian we just wanted to see you off my son." Said Cersei, his mother.

"Goodbye Harry please come home soon." Said Myrcella though he could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Harry placed his hands on her face and stared in her eyes, "Myrcella please don't cry I will be back before you know it." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled softly at him and nodded her head, wiping her eyes. Harry turned to Tommen murmured a few words to him and pulled him into a hug. Harry then went to Jon and Renly who waited patiently for him, "My lords." Said Harry smiling at them.

Renly grinned patting his shoulder, "Well Harry ready for your first mission for the king?" He asked.

Before Harry could answer Jon Arryn butted in, "Harry nevermind that, I want you to be careful out there there are many people out there even now. That would want to harm your father, the usurper they call him, they would have no problem killing you to hurt him." He said grimly.

Harry smiled happy that Jon cared about his well being, "Don't worry I'm always careful and I won't be alone, I have my men with me." Said Harry.

With that he and his men exited the red keep.

Chapter end.


End file.
